The invention is based on a device for generating repeated control signals for an electrical consumer with a primary control unit and an auxiliary control unit with a circuit for error recognition. A subsequently disposed switching device provides switchover from the primary to the auxiliary control unit. If maximum reliability in a control unit is required, then it is conventional to provide such a unit in duplicate, so that if there is a failure, a switchover can be made from the primary to the auxiliary control unit. As a rule, this is accomplished by mechanical switchover means; however, such means are subject to wear and thus represent a further source of uncertainty. Another source of difficulty is the problem of assuring that the mode of operation of the control unit will be reliable in every instance.